


Cheerleader

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), I love cheerleading aus apparently, M/M, Married Couple, Pegging, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 39: "Let me take care of you"





	Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> So head's up, Lance calls Shiro "Ash", which is part of Takashi! In Japanese culture, last names go first like Korean names, but the wiki uses Shiro's last name as Shirogane and so I decided to go with that! But I just wanted to state that here because it is not explained until the end!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Game nights were always Lance's favorites. He loved the cool breeze and the exhilaration that came from cheering. Flying through the air and bouncing around in a skirt that was too short had his head flying high and he had never been happier then when he got to cheer his boy on whenever he made a goal.

"Yeah Shiro!" Lance's voice sounded from across the field, shaking his black and gold pom-poms with his fellow cheerleaders. Shiro was the quarterback for the Texas University Tigers and he had gotten a full-ride to college because of football. He had real talent with football, could even be in the national league if he wanted to, but he was an astronomer at heart. Particularly a pilot but he wanted to study something at college for free. Lance himself was an astrophysics major with an engineering minor. And yet people only saw them in their roles of football jock and cheerleader.

"Oh my god, he is so hot!"

"I heard his parents were rich."

"Do you think he is the type to marry in college?"

"I heard he was already married and not interested in anyone else." Lance rolled his eyes at the clucking of his fellow cheerleaders. The majority of them were freshman and not aware that Lance and Shiro had been a thing since freshman year of high school and had gotten married on Valentine's Day because they were disgustingly cliché like that. But just because the freshman were not aware of that tidbit did not mean it made Lance less annoyed with them.

"What a lucky girl," one of the freshman shot Lance a dirty look as her friend stared dreamily after Shiro. Lance's eye twitched at her words and he hung back as they begun another cheer. He moved towards the stands and waved towards his friends. Katie, who aggressively insisted on being called Pidge, Shay who was the girlfriend of the Tigers' linebacker Hunk - another of their friends - and Keith, the dark haired boy looking like he rather be anywhere else, but Pidge dragged her boyfriend to every game to support their friends. Her brother, Matt, also played on the team.

"The chickens giving you problems?" Pidge teased, not even looking up from where she was typing on her phone. Lance was surprised that did not have her laptop like she usually did.

"Nah, it's all good fun," Lance put on his 'cheerleader' smile. This was the last football game of the season and he would not be forced to see the girls get wet over his husband again.

"Lizzie, we have to do a routine!" One of the freshman, Abby?, called from the benches. Lance inhaled sharply through his nose and glanced at his friends. Shay and Pidge both looked enraged while Keith's jaw was clenched, pretending to be interested in the game so he would not show his true feelings. Lance bit his lip and bounced away, waving his pom-poms around before he placed them off to the side to perform one of their routines.

Despite the dead name being mentioned, Lance managed to have a fun rest of the game, making sure to shake his ass whenever Shiro glanced his way. Game nights were always the best nights to have sex with all the adrenaline pumping through them both. Now all they had to do is convince their roommates to go out to dinner or something and leave them alone in the house for a while.

"Hey Shiro," Lance snapped out of his thoughts as Samantha greeted his husband in a seductive voice, the quarterback tipping his head in acknowledgement but not stopped his trek to Lance. Given the amount of cheering, the Tigers had won and Lance bounced excitedly. Shiro was always ramped up when they won. Shiro stalked towards Lance and lifted him up without struggle.

"Hey Ash," Lance cooed, throwing both arms around Shiro's neck and pulling him close. He was drenched in sweat and his chest was heaving from playing, but the grin pressed against his neck only made Lance smile wider.

"You are trying to kill me with this skirt," Shiro huffed, pulling back so he could look at Lance. The skirt was rather short, he was lifted up and his whole ass would be on display if Shiro's hands were not covering the skin.

"You kill me with those shoulder pads every day," Lance teased, ruffling Shiro's hair and squirming to be let down. While he liked the skirt and he felt sexy, he did not want everyone to have a full show of the booty shorts he had on underneath. Shiro pouted but let the younger man down and held his waist protectively. The cheerleader outfit consisted of a very short skirt, booty shorts and a long-sleeved crop top that showed off Lance's tan skin. Shiro's hand rested over Lance's stomach, raising an eyebrow at the outraged faces of the cheerleaders.

"Wait, she is dating him?"

"No, they are married!"�  
"Do you think Shiro knows about her 'thing'?"

"Do you think Shiro can hear what you are saying?" The football player announced, rubbing Lance's stomach to keep him warm. It was November and he had no idea how he was out in the cold like this.

"Elizabeth, you are married to Shiro?" Samantha asked, her sneer clear on her face and in her voice.

"It's Lance," Shiro and the captain Allura said at the same time, glaring at the young cheerleader. Lance leaned further back into his husband nervously. He did not like having to explain his gender and love for cheerleading to others. He had begun to cheerlead at ten at his mother's insistence and that was when he first met Shiro. Of course, the other boy was doing football, but cheerleading became something that he could do with Shiro and it helped that it made him feel sexy, even when he realized that he was a boy in girl's body.

"Lance Shirogane," was all Lance said, tugging at Shiro's glove to show off his wedding ring. Shiro proudly displayed his ring, holding Lance closer to him and squaring his shoulders as if he was going to fight a bunch of girls. His husband, ever the non-confrontationist, simply bobbed his head to his own information and begun to pull Shiro away, his pom-poms clutched in one hand and Shiro's forearm in the other.

"Baby," Shiro hummed, allowing the other to lead him away but not wanting him to be upset with his biological gender being brought up. Lance simply shook his head for his husband to leave it. Coming to stop outside of the boys locker room, Lance stroked Shiro's forearm in thought.

"I am fine, Ash… I'm gonna wait in the car, okay? I'm cold," it went without saying that Lance did not feel comfortable changing in front of the other girls. Shiro smiled sadly, reaching up to cup Lance's cheek and stroke them.

"Okay babe, wait a second yeah?" Lance nodded his head, a soft smile coming to his lips when Shiro pressed a kiss to his forehead. The other disappeared into the locker room, leaving the cheerleader standing awkward on the field. All of the freshman cheerleaders were still standing in his direction and he wrapped his arms tightly around his chest in an attempt to hide his body. He just wanted to go home and be with Shiro. Speaking of Shiro.

"Here darling," Shiro had his letter jacket in his hands and was wrapping it around Lance. The tan boy smile at his husband and leaned up for a kiss that Shiro happily gave. "I'll drive home, don't worry about it," Lance hummed against Shiro's lips and ran his fingers down those broad shoulders. Shiro had taken the shoulder pads off and jersey off, only his compression shirt on. Lance growled as he realized that the others could see how muscular his husband was. Shiro smirked at Lance, patting his backside gently to get him moving. "Can't wait for you to fuck me later babe," Shiro practically yelled to the cheerleaders, Lance's face turning red in embarassment, shoving Shiro away from him.

"Weirdo!" Lance rolled his eyes, beginning to make his way to their car. They had carpooled with Keith and Pidge, who were already standing out in front of the car. Shay and Hunk took their own car because they were going on a 'vacation' after the game for the weekend.

"Finally! We are only had to freeze our asses off for three hours and you graced us with your presence!" Pidge called through the parking lot, though Lance doubt she was freezing in her oversized hoodie, sweatpants, and Keith's signature red jacket wrapped around her shoulders. Keith on the other hand was only in a sweater, jeans, and his trademark boots and was bouncing on the heels of his feet. Though he was obviously cold, he was still rubbing Pidge's arms to ensure she was warm. Lance shipped the two of them so hard.

"Ah, you caught me! My husband wanted to talked to me and I had to be late to Queen Pidge's carpool meeting!" Lance gasped, unlocking Shiro's truck and climbing into the passenger's seat. Pidge and Keith took up the backseat, the smaller of the two practically climbing over the front bench and turning the heat all the way up. Lance slapped her hands on the way back, playfully glaring at her.

"I was your husband before Shiro," Pidge pouted, Lance blowing a kiss to her. "Sorry Keith," Pidge shrugged, leaning back into the quiet boy.

"Understandable, I was Shiro's husband once upon a time," Keith and Shiro had played football together when they were younger, right before Lance joined cheerleading, but Keith got injured in high school and could not play in college. Lance shrugged at the continuous joke, squirming happily in his seat when he noticed his husband making his way towards them.

"I'm just glad that Pidge let me follow my heart for my true love," Lance beamed as Shiro opened the truck door and heard the second half of the sentence. Shiro winked at Lance before throwing his bag in the bed of the truck. Shiro climbed into the truck and Lance was instantly at his side. The football player wrapped an arm around him and kissed his forehead.

"You two are disgusting,"

"At least we don't sext each other like you guys," Keith blushed at the mention and Lance giggled madly, laying his head on Shiro's chest so neither of them in the back could hit him. Shiro patted Lance's lower back and begun to make his way home.

"So what were the chickens clucking about today?" Pidge asked Lance, the cheerleader biting his lip. Shiro rubbed his back in sympathy, but kept quiet.

"About hot my husband is, whether not he was rich, and then the topic of my biological gender," Pidge inhaled sharply and Lance was not surprised when the ranting begun. Pidge was bisexual and had been by Lance's side since the beginning of his transition.

"and like Allura has called you Lance in front of them! Like are they so fucking dense?"

"Pidge, I am fine!" Lance teased, turning to look at his friend. Pidge was younger than them, but she felt like one of his older sisters. "I'm a big boy,"

"And I'm a big girl so I can throw some fucking hands at bleach brained blondes who have a problem with you!" Pidge was heated and Lance's eyes were burning with tears. He scrambled over the bench, ignoring Keith's shouting about Shiro trying to try and Shiro's hand that smacked his ass for kicking him in the thigh and into Pidge's waiting arms. "I love you Lance and I don't want anyone to treat you badly."

"I love you too Pidgie," Lance hummed, the two of them sitting together for the remainder of the drive. Shiro pulled up to their house and smiled gently at the two in the backseat. He loved that Lance had accepting and loving family and friends. The only questions he had gotten from his family had been from his father when Lance continued cheerleading. He still supported his son, but he had thought that it was a girl only support at the time.

"We are gonna go out and see a movie, let you two… yeah," Keith told Shiro, clapping the older man on the shoulder before prying his girlfriend from Lance and carrying her to his car. Lance pouted with the removal of Pidge, but he slid out of the back into Shiro's waiting arms.

"Want me to carry you?" Lance nodded his head, wrapping his arms around Shiro's shoulders and lifting himself up into the other's arms. His husband was used to the this type of behavior and easily carried him and his football bag into the house. They had all decided to forgo expensive housing and get a house together. All six of them (Lance, Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Keith, and Shay) lived in the house with a bedroom per couple. Shiro and Lance lived in the basement and the other four lived upstairs and the middle floor was the common areas.

"Get your binder off first," Shiro mumbled to Lance, though it was said mostly to himself. Lance cuddled closer to his husband, kissing his neck gently at his consideration. Shiro carried Lance downstairs and power-bombed him on the bed as normal significant others do. Lance giggled as he bounced on the bed, rolling up to his knees and removing the skirt. It was not hiding anything anyhow. "Mmm, I like you in the booty shorts better," Shiro complimented, walking over to the bed and resting his hand on Lance's waist, fingers resting on the swell of Lance's ass.

"You just like my ass, which I can't blame you for because it is a great ass,"

"Can't argue with that one gorgeous," Shiro grabbed a handful of Lance's ass before turning into his protective husband mindset.

"Let me take care of you, Lance."

Shiro worked Lance's top off, his fingers brushing the binder tenderly. Lance lifted his arms so Shiro could work off the binder, wincing when his breasts bounced out. Luckily, he did not have big breasts, but he had enough to need a binder. He watched Shiro carefully as the other man brushed his fingers up his ribcage. "Can I?" Lance bit his lip nervously, nodding his head. Even after twelve years, he was still shy around Shiro and his intense stares. The elder man pressed sweet kisses to Lance's chest, gently cupping them. Lance got to Shiro's thumbs touching his nipples before he inched back with a firm "no."

Instantly Shiro backed away, pressing a kiss to Lance's cheek before going to grab him a sport's bra. Lance liked that Shiro knew exactly what he need without him having to tell him. They had been together so long that they knew each other like the back of their hands. Shiro helped him into the bra and wrapped him into his arms once more.

"Do you want boxers?" Lance shifted nervously, his lip once more finding a home between his teeth. Shiro raised an eyebrow in question at his behavior, waiting for him to spit out what he wanted. He had learned that it was best to let Lance work out what he wanted instead of pushing him.

"Did you mean what you said earlier or was it just a joke for the freshman?"

"Which thing, gorgeous?"

"About me…fucking you?" Shiro's lips quirked in interest, but refused to say anything else. Let Lance figure himself out. "It's been awhile and I like seeing you spread out or on your knees," the elder moaned at Lance's words, his hands rubbing at the glorious ass of Lance's.

"You want me spread out?" Lance seemed to think for a minute before shaking his head. "On my knees then? Completely at the mercy of my baby boy?" Lance whimpered before nodding his head. Shiro grinned at the younger boy and lifted him off the bed before setting him on his feet. "Let's get you strapped up then, baby."

Lance let out a soft gasp as Shiro slipped the vibrator part of the harness into him, clutching at the broad shoulders. When they had first discovered pegging and strap-ons, Lance did not like them since he could not get stimulation. So after many weeks of searching done from all six of them - Pidge was on the verge of just creating something Lance herself - they finally found a harness that worked for both of them. The actual strap on part was the same size as Shiro and the part for Lance could fit any size vibrator, so they always used his favorite. A blue one that was a little thicker than Shiro, but not as long.

"Shh, my good boy," Shiro praised, his fingers rubbing over Lance's clit for a split second before pulling back. Lance felt incredibly full and the vibrations had not even started yet. Shiro would have the remote that controlled the vibrator and could do with it as he liked. Shiro helped Lance into the rest of his harness, ensuring it was not loose on him. The dildo that was the same size as Shiro was a weird marble mixture of blue and black and it was the only thing that had ever gotten his husband to drool. Shiro was not a bottom really, but when he did bottom for Lance he went full submissive. "Do you wanna prep me or do you want me to do it?"

"I want to do it," Lance said immediately, shifting forward to knock Shiro onto his back and reached for the lube on their bedside table. Shiro chuckled at Lance's excitement, tilting his head up to press soft kisses to the younger's neck. Lance paused to let Shiro kiss his neck for a few seconds before pulling back and getting to work.

"Jesus," Shiro gasped as Lance went straight for two fingers, one of his hands reaching up to grab their headboard and the other clutching Lance's thigh. "Give me a warning next time, yeah? It has been awhile!" Shiro huffed, giving Lance's thigh a smack for his over zealousness. The younger man let out a whimper at the hit, but took his time stretching his husband out after that. Shiro clutched at the headboard, tossing his head back in pleasure. He did not bottom all that often so he did not get fingered usually, but Lance knew what he was doing to ensure that Shiro did not get hurt any.

"Stretched enough?" Lance asked, his breathes coming out in pants. He was straddling Shiro's thigh and practically fucking himself against it with the vibrator nestled within him. Shiro nodded, hands fumbling around for the remote for the vibrator. "On your front," Lance grunted, carefully moving away from Shiro to lube up the dildo. The bigger man rolled his eyes fondly at his husband, turning over onto his front and pushing his ass in the air. His cock jumped at the moan Lance let out at the sight of Shiro's ass in the air.

Lance lined himself up and slowly sank into Shiro, letting out a sharp cry as the vibrator turned on at the same time he bottomed out. Shiro grunted as he was filled, clutching the remote in his hand. He could not wait for the day that Lance got bottom surgery (which he wanted to get) and was able to feel this for himself.

"You feel good baby boy, fill me up just right," Shiro panted, wishing he could see the groaning boy behind him. Shiro had an affinity for dirty talk and remaining calm in situations like this. He could literally fuck Lance stupid while having a conversation about flowers with his mom. Lance knew, he was there for that one, getting his brains fucked out. Shiro turned the vibrator up more, knowing he was not going to last and he wanted Lance to cum faster as well. The younger boy begun to move his hips and fucked Shiro without pause, knowing the elder could take it. The only noise in the room was the sound of skin hitting skin, the slight buzz of the vibrator, and their groans. It was symphony to their ears.

"Ash," Lance whimpered, burying his face into Shiro's back. His thrusts were getting sloppy and Shiro could tell he was close. He himself was close, one hand on the remote and the other stroking his cock.

"Come on baby, come for me. Fill me up," Shiro gasped as Lance bit down on his shoulder, his hips burying deep within Shiro and twitched erratically as he came. Shiro jerked himself off a few more times before spilling over his fist. They both laid together attempting to catch their breaths, the whirling of the toy in Lance being the only noise in the room.

"It hurts Ash," Lance cried softly, carefully pulling out of the other and pulling at the fastenings of the harness. Shiro turned the toy off and helped the other slip out of it, his fingers drifting over Lance's swollen lips to play with the wetness there. Lance let out a whine, hands clamping down on Shiro's wrist and yanking it away.

"I'm sorry baby, I couldn't help myself," Shiro quickly apologized, pressing a kiss to Lance's face and getting up from the bed. Without thinking he licked the wetness from his fingers, raising an eyebrow at Lance's scrunched up nose.

"That was disgustingly hot." Shiro winked at his husband and made his way to the bathroom - waddling of course because who walks normal after having a cock in their ass? - grabbing a wash cloth and coming back to clean up Lance. He would usually take his husband for a bath, but he did not want Lance to have to take his bra off again. After a half assed clean up - according to Lance at least - Shiro helped his husband into a pair of boxers and cuddled him close under the sheets.

"I love you so much," Shiro whispered, pressing soft kisses into Lance's sleepy face. The cheerleader hummed happily, hands run over Shiro's naked body. He wished he was comfortable enough to sleep in the nude like Shiro. Maybe one day, but not today.

"I love you too Takashi," Lance whispered back, kissing Shiro's forehead.

"I like Ash better," Lance kissed Shiro's pout, rubbing his lower back.

"I married Takashi though!"

"You are going to be divorced if you call me Takashi again,"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I love my little Ashie-Washie, my Ashie-poo," Shiro sighed in exasperation, but allowed the younger man to kiss him. It only took a few seconds for Shiro's lips to slip into a smile against Lance's. There was no winning with Lance, but Shiro would never change him for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more fic before I am caught up. I have one more fic before I am caught up. I have one more fic before I am caught up.
> 
> I am so excited to be caught up!
> 
> Shance is my weakness, let me tell you! I love Shiro with Lance!


End file.
